Surviving High School
by sparx01
Summary: Annabeth finds Percy at Goode high. Drama ensues. What's up with this one freshman? Is Sally okay? Includes Rachel as mean girl. PERCABETH! Chocoholic and Cookie Queen. Slightly OOC. Slightly AU. Rachel's character was played by someone else.Okay I'm back from my break :)
1. Chapter 1: Finding Him

**AN**

**Hii so this our first fan fic it's a little cliché Percabeth high school thing.**

**Sorry if you all are Prachel shippers.**

**PERCABETH ALL THE WAY!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I've tried to find Polyjuice Potion and get hold of Rick Riordan's hair, I have failed. Miserably. So. I don't own percy Jackson. Or Harry potter. Poop. **

**ENJOY**

**Please review!**

Annabeth's PoV

Beep…Beep…Beep

I awoke to the annoying sound of my stupid alarm clock. Groaning, I rose out of bed and shut it off. Then I remembered: this was my first day at Goode High School. I was living in New York, with relatives' until I could find a place of my own. I was here so I could be close to Olympus (Empire State building) to oversee the building efforts. Because, you know, I was official architect of Olympus. My boyfriend, Percy Jackson, normally lived here, but he was going to stay at Camp Half-Blood for another few months, maybe even the entire year. But he was going to visit as much as he could.

I took a quick shower, blow-dried my golden-blonde hair, and brushed it out, leaving it as its natural princess curls. I put on a simple white V-neck tee, skinny jeans, and my favorite red leather jacket. Slipping into my black and white Converse, I went downstairs, where my uncle, David, was frying bacon. Loading a plate, I gobbled down my food.

"Well, someone's a little excited," Joked David. I glared at him and finished my milk and biscuit.

"I don't want to be late for my first day, now do I?" I shot back. David shook his head and chuckled. Handing me a paper bag with my lunch, he whispered, "Good Luck at High school."

I caught the bus to school since I didn't have a car. When I reached there, every girl there was whispering: 'Did you see the hot sophomore?' and 'He looks like a god'. I shook my head, thinking. If only they saw my Seaweed Brain. Now that's what a real god looks like. I received my schedule from the office, and headed down to my locker. Just as I was loading my books in, I heard a yelling from the other hallway. Coming around the corner were three girls.

The one in the front, probably the leader of the posse was a redhead, with curly unruly hair. She was wearing a pink/brown plaid skirt, a white tee, and a sparkly pink leather jacket with a brown flower on the lapel. She was walking in stiletto boots.

Flanking her were her most royal subjects, I guessed, the one on the right had straight brown hair, and brown eyes. The one on the left had fake, bleached blonde hair, and deep royal blue eyes. All were wearing enough makeup for a clown.

"The Triple Dares," a girl next to me whispered. I looked at her. She had caramel colored hair, with purple highlights, and sparkly blue eyes. She was wearing black ripped jeans, a black leather jacket, a white tee and combat boots. She had a cute little piercing in her nose, a diamond stud.

"How mean girls can they get?" I whispered to her.

She laughed.

"I'm Sadie Kane, I live in Brooklyn," The girl, Sadie, said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I replied, "So who are they?"

"Well, the one in the middle, that's Rachel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or, as we call her, R.E.D. She's the ring leader and the meanest of them all." Sadie explained.

"Oh," I said.

"She's the only one who's real too. The others are so fake, they're only partially human." She continued

I laughed, and she continued, "The Blonde is Talia Peters, and the brunette is Brooke Rivers. They follow Rachel and rule the school as dictators."

I nodded, "Cool. Now tell me a little about yourself." I said to Sadie.

"Okay… Well, I was born and raised in London, but I moved here about a year ago with my uncle and brother. I live in…a sort of dorm with my brother, my uncle, my boyfriend, and um… well a bunch of my friends. It's a long story."

"I have time." I said grinning.

"Well, my uncle, I and my brother have this sort of… school program where you can live there and learn, and eat, sleep and have fun… sort of like college, but less college-y. Now it's your turn."

"Hmmm," I thought. "Okay. I'm from San Francisco. I go to this camp every summer, and that's where I see my boyfriend every year, but he lives here in New York. He's at the camp now though. I'm studying to be an architect. And… that's pretty much it."

At that moment, the bell rang for homeroom. Sadie and I walked and talked, not paying much attention to anything. Suddenly I bumped into someone, spilling both our books.

"Oh my gods, I'm so, so sorry. I'm such a klutz! I really didn't mean to…" My sentence faded away as I saw who it was, already getting lost in his deep sea green eyes.

It was my boyfriend.

**HAHA! Cliffy! :} Luv Percabeth, so you'll definitely get some soon!**

**Oh, and thumbs up if you all know who Sadie is ;)**

**In the meantime, RR, please! Review and we'll post as soon as possible :}**

**COOKIES TO ALL :}**


	2. Chapter 2: RED

**Chocoholic here. Chapter 2! I know this is sorta late but we got a lot of review in just a few hours so… we're not gonna troll you any longer. Thank you and Congrats to our first reviewer, 19DaughterofAthena99! Cookies to you! (::) (::) (::) You get to choose a new character that me and Cookie Queen will give a part in the story. Add gender, physical appearance (eyes, hair, etc.) and PM it to us! Thanks!**

**BTW, guest reviewed and asked me a question. I can't PM them, but they wrote Niomia at the beginning so, here's the answer: No the Egyptian Gods will not interfere. I agree, that would get hectic. And also, yes you should read the other two Kane Chronicles books, The Throne of Fire and The Serpent's Shadow. They are a lot better than the first, with new characters, and, if you liked it, much more romance. It's up to you, but later on in the story, I'm planning on adding another character, which is revealed at the very start of the second book, The Throne of Fire. So, yes, I personally think you should read the rest of the series. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, disregard this message.**

**Oh, yeah, and Rick here finally agreed to give me the rights.**

**Rick: No I didn't! **

**Chocoholic: Yes, now shut up!**

**Rick: She doesn't own it! Now run before she captures you because you know!  
**

**Chocoholic: Shut up! *throws a can at Rick, which he dodges, then turns to audience and smiles sweetly and speaks* Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"Where was Annabeth?" I thought. My thoughts wandered freely and it was as if the school didn't even exist. All I thought about was Annabeth. How long it'd been since I'd seen her and how much I missed her.

Suddenly my thoughts came to a crashing halt.

The books in my hand and in the girl I had bumped into's hand came tumbling onto the floor.

I kneeled down and muttered an apology, my mind still in Annabeth mode.

Then I looked up, and got lost in the sea of her stormy gray eyes, filled with sadness, love, and happiness.

"Think of the devil," I thought "And the devil shall appear," I grinned.

"Annabeth," I said.

"Percy," She said.

And suddenly as if nothing mattered in the world anymore. As if it was just us two at the bottom of the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood, I hugged her.

We broke apart, and I saw Sadie, one of my friends here at Goode, her eyes wide with shock, and her mouth hung open.

"Sadie!" I exclaimed

"Percy, you never told me you had a girlfriend!" She scolded

I laughed, "It never came up."

She rolled her eyes.

Annabeth didn't say anything.

"So, are you shocked that I look soooo good now?" I teased, "Is that why you're not saying anything? Because of my awesomeness?"

I turned to grin at Sadie but before I could I felt a hard smack across my Achilles mark. Shivers ran up my spine.

"In your dreams, Seaweed Brain" She replied, smirking.

Ow. I winced.

Sadie was doubled over in laughs. I kicked her leg.

"Let's get to class" I smiled.

Annabeth took my hand and we set off to 's class.

Annabeth's PoV

I was still in shock. Why was Percy here? Shouldn't he be up at camp, helping with the reconstruction? I had given Chiron and Malcolm all the blueprints for the new cabins, memorials etc. Chiron because he was our leader, sort of, and Malcolm because he was our 2nd best architect, second to me, but I was here, to work on Olympus.

We reached room 202 in no time. Sliding in a seat next to Percy, I turned my attention to him.

"Why aren't you back at camp? You should be helping with the reconstruction!" I said to him.

He feigned a pout, "You're not happy to see me here?"

"I am," I said, rolling my eyes, "But you're supposed to be helping with-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," He cut me off, "Reconstruction. But I am. At Olympus. Dad called. Said he could use me and Tyson, so, as a result, I'm up here, with my beautiful girlfriend, architect of Olympus."

I rolled my as, as Mr. Brunner came in the classroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was putting away my books in my locker, when Percy came up to me. "Hey, Annabeth! So, Sadie, Walt, Daniel, Emma, and I are going to the school pool right now. Wanna come?

"Sorry. I got a job at school. I'm a lifeguard." I flashed him a grin

"A lifeguard. You're a life guard. At school."

I nodded slowly. "Yes. Which means…? Oh! I get it! Okay, I'll see you there."  
He grinned, pecked me on the cheek and left for the changing rooms.

I walked to the girls changing rooms, and slipped into my red lifeguard one piece. I was ready for my first job, hoping to have a good time. I was wrong. Someone else decided to join us. Someone fun.

R.E.D

**Dontcha just hate cliffhangers? Just like Rick Riordan. He just couldn't write one more page to give us the Percabeth reunion! *Sob* Oh, well. Review!**

**Oh. And thank you so much for the nice reviews, we love you guys.**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't the best, but I think you'll like the next one even more, so review and we'll give that to you. And cookies**

**-spark01**

**Chocoholic and Cookie Queen out!(:**


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack

**Hi, **

**Its Cookie Queen here,**

**We've gotten a lot of reviews in just one day, so we're updating a bit sooner,**

**Since the winner of the input character hasn't PM'd us yet, we'll add in their character later.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and rating please continue!**

**Disclaimer **

**I'm too tired to write something creative, I don't own PJO, unfortunately, but its on my Christmas list.**

**ENJOY!**

Percy's POV

Rachel leapt towards me, and I, of course, just stood there like a complete idiot.

What was going on? I thought

She shoved Annabeth out of the way, and kissed me.

"WHA-?" I stammered.

I shoved her off me and Annabeth swam back over to us. As Rachel recovered and as soon as she was back to normal, Annabeth slapped her across her face so hard, her face turned same fiery shade of her hair.

"What the he-" Rachel started to shout.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth interrupted "Horsing around is not allowed in the pool. You'll need to remove yourself immediately."

Rachel flushed an ever deeper chili pepper red "If you hawnestly think I'm leaving, you're delusional, smart as-"

"Leave. Now. I'm a lifeguard, and you're dangerous. Leave and I won't get anyone else involved," Annabeth interrupted, "Bye, now, sweetie."

Rachel was trembling with rage now.

"You'll regret it!" She spat at Annabeth

"I'll see you later," Rachel drawled sweetly and winked at me.

Annabeth's PoV

That- that… I'm not even going to say what I'm thinking.

So I slapped her. And then kicked her out of the pool with my lifeguard powers.

"Guess you're not the only one with water powers," I whispered to Percy as we watched a very red Rachel climb out of the pool.

Percy snickered, still watching Rachel. We turned to the left, slightly, to see Rachel's two cronies still here. They glared at us.

"You're going to regret that, Anniebell. Rachel always gets what she wants, and we're here to make sure of that." said Talia.

And then she lunged at me.

She clearly didn't think that through, because I simply sidestepped, and she crashed into the pool, grazing her leg on the rough pool floor. The other one, Brooke, looked at me angrily, walked up and slapped me. Slap isn't the right word. It was more of a pat. Really. I let her 'slap' me, and she walked away. But not before winking at Percy and smiling sweetly, "See you later sweetie!" I tensed beside Percy.

Percy turned to me and grinned. "Nice work, Anniebell." Then he kissed me.

I don't know how long we kissed, but clearly it was a while, because when Sadie cleared her throat, she had an annoyed expression, whereas Walt just looked amused at our flushed faces.

"Gods, don't eat each other!" Sadie exclaimed.

This will most definitely be an interesting year.

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**Chocaholic and Cookie Queen**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner Plans

**Hey, humans. It's Chocoholic. Wow, it's been four days! Sorry! Anyway, I liked this chapter quite a bit. This is a bit of a boring chapter. It's good, but not nearly the best. Oh, and btw, we've been on fanfiction for a long while, but we haven't had an account for a while. So if someone who knows could PM me on what OC or OCC or AU means, I'd love it.**

**I'm a 6****th**** grader, I have black hair and brown eyes, and I'm a GIRL! So unless Rick Riordan has some age lowering machine, and got major plastic surgery, then, no, I'm not him, and I don't own PJO : (**

Percy's POV

Honestly? I'd never given much thought to what I wore, or looked like. I'd gotten invisaline so I wouldn't have to wear braces. Paul and my mom always bought my clothes. I usually just brushed my hair. Or at least tried. I don't do gel.

So when I got to school, Rachel was leaning against my locker, and I was surprised.

"What now?" I thought.

She smiled when she saw me coming. She was wearing a white shirt with bright neon blue skinny jeans. Once my mom bought me skinny jeans, and I tried them on, they were so tight they almost cut circulation off from my legs.

I don't get girls. At all.

How do they wake up at 5 in the morning just to look good?

I wake up at 7, and it's enough for Annabeth!

"Oh gods," I thought, "what if Annabeth gets up at 5 to look good for me, she already looks good enough!"

I reached my locker.

"Excuse me, Rachel," I mumbled

"Oh, you know my name!" She giggled.

'_Oh no,_' I thought, _'She's gonna go all ditzy on me.'_

"So, Percy, I got reservations at Le Cliché, for tonight, and I'm inviting you," Rachel began, "You in?"

I slowly turned to face her, "Sure Rach" I said "I'd love to come!"

Her smile turned to a full out grin, "Fab! It's a date! Remember, Le Cliché at 7:30!"

She kissed my cheek, ruffled my hair and strutted off.

Annabeth walked up to me, knuckles slightly white from clenching her fists, eyes narrowed at Rachel. "What was that?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

I grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She looked beautiful, and I doubt she wakes up at five to get ready. She was wearing a green army jacket with a thin gray hoodie underneath, a fresh white tee, jeans and black lace-up boots. Her hair put in a pretty side braid. "Hmm? Oh, we're all going to Le Cliché."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why are you going with Rachel? I thought you didn't like Rachel! Percy, did she threaten you? Or do you really like her-"

I cut her off with a kiss, but she pulled away and looked at me, searching for an explanation. So I gave her one. "Anniebell! Don't you get it? We're all going. You, me, Sadie, Walt, Emma, and Daniel."

"_Sadie, Walt Daniel, Emma, You and I_," She corrected and grinned.

"Yes…you guys will crash what she calls our 'date'" I replied. She simply grinned at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

Sadie's PoV

Percy's normally stupid.

Almost always.

But he actually came up with a smart plan. With Annabeth's help, of course. That girl is a freakin' genius.

The plan was that we would all dress nice, the place was fancy. Percy was riding with Rachel, so Annabeth would pick up me and Walt, and she would drive us there. We would walk in and tell us we were under the reservation of Dare. Annabeth could do some snappy thingy that would make them think we were just late. Then we would join a surprised Rachel and Percy.

So that's why I was standing in front of my mirror in a short, sleeveless black dress, with little ribbons for straps. On the body for the dress, was a ribbon just below my chest, and below that there was a soft but gauzy cover, and underneath that, on the fabric underneath the cloth, were shiny turquoise sequins, so bright they stood out from the gauzy cloth. It came mid-thigh. I wore my combat boots, because I love them!

I came out just as Walt came out in a black button down, black pants and, his combat boots.

We heard the doorbell chime and ran to get it. I saw Annabeth standing there in an strapless sea green iridescent chiffon dress that came mid- thigh, like mine. **(AN: That was a lot of adjectives! I got Annabeth's dress link: reviews/nicole-miller-sea-green-iridescent-chiffon-strapless-dress-at-bluefly. Sadie's dress is actually a dress I own, so… if I can post a pic in my profile, then I'll try…)**

Annabeth didn't ask any questions just gestured to her uncle's car. Her hair was curly and was down, and I had put blue lowlights in mine to go with the dress. We got in the car and drove to Le Cliché**. **_**'**__What kind of a name is Le Cliché?'_ I thought to myself**. **I mean no restaurant wants to be a cliché restaurant!

It only took about ten minutes to get there. As promised, Annabeth did her snappy thing to get the host to think we were with the Dare party. We made our way to the back of the restaurant. La Cliché was a very Tuscan looking restaurant. Like an Olive garden, I suppose. If they had the same food, it'd be a bloody rip off! At the back of the restaurant, sat Rachel and Percy at a two person table, beside many other two person tables. We dragged one over and Annabeth sat n ext to Percy, I sat next to Rachel, and Walt sat on the end in between us. Watching Rachel's expression as we came was entertaining. It was shock, then anger, shock again, confusedness, and anger. Finally she spluttered out, "Wh-What are they doing here?"

Percy shrugged and said, "You invited us…so here we are. Sorry they're late."

Annabeth smirked at Rachel, "Yeah sorry. Car trouble. But we're all good now. Anyway, did we order anything yet?"

"Nah, they haven't given us the menus yet." Percy said.

"Ugh, they better soon, 'cause I'm starving!" I said.

"Me too. I told you that you should have had at least a granola bar. You know how long these restaurants take!" Scolded Walt. I just rolled her eyes at my boyfriend.

Not long after, the waitress came, and she took a bit too much of a liking to Percy, in Annabeth's opinion. I could literally see the steam escaping from her ears.

I ordered a Ravioli de Portobello, Annabeth got Ravioli de Portobello too, Percy got Mac 'n Cheese, Walt got Spaghetti and Meatballs, and Rachel got Chicken Caeser Salad. Rachel, I noticed, was watching Annabeth with disgust a she got her big plate of Ravioli. My plate was the same size, and the portion was huge.

"You're actually going to eat that? All of it?" Rachel asked, still looking disgusted.

"Sure," I replied.

"I do a lot of exercise. I get a big appetite." Chimed in Annabeth.

"But…doesn't exercise make you all sweaty?"

"Yes." Annabeth spoke slowly as if talking to and idiot.

"And you like being sweaty?" Rachel had a look of confusion on her face.

"Not that I love it, but it doesn't bother me…" Annabeth said, looking dumbstruck, as if asking, _is this girl for real?_

"Well," Rachel said, turning to Percy, "If I were you, I would never date a girl who sweats and doesn't care about it, or even likes sports." Then she leaned back and sipped her Diet Coke as we all stared at her, expressions varying from mine like '_is she that stupid?' _to Walt's like '_this is amusing me…' _to Percy's like _'Oh no you didn't!' _and finally, to Annabeth's which was like _'Watch your back, cause I'm gonna get you!'_

I saw Annabeth touching her right calf, the place where she told me she keeps her dagger. I shot her a look saying '_don't. I'll take care of it.' _She nodded to me despite the confused expression on her face.

**Hee hee check out the link, the dress is gorgeous. Sadies dress… Idk how to show you it, cause I own it…**


	5. Chapter 5: Newspapers and Prada Bags

**This is a pretty short chapter! Sorry! But, I thought I'd add a little more, uh, problems in there. Oh, and this is all your gonna have for, eh, 'bout ten days. We're going on vacation tomorrow, so cherish this stuff for a while :) Oh, and I am totally the millionaire who frickin' owns Prada, and the amazing author that is Rick Riordan. Just Kidding! :)**

Rachel PoV

I was furious that Percy's friends tagged along too! Who did they think they were, crashing our date? So I decided to fight back, starting with Annabeth, commenting on her portion size of her food, and end up bringing Percy's awareness to the fact that she could get fat. But it turned into bringing his attention to the fact that she sweats and is actually okay with it. Score! I leaned back and sipped my Diet Coke, a smug grin on my face, watching their dumbstruck faces.

"Rachel, I've been with Annabeth for the most important and best five years of my life, and some red haired bitch isn't going to come between us, ever." Percy said confidently. Annabeth smiled a little and my smug grin crumpled as my jaw dropped. He called me a bitch! He can't do that!

Percy got up, as did the other three. He smiled at me, and they left me sitting there awestruck.

He could say what he wanted, but I wanted Percy Jackson, and I always get what I want.  
_The next day, 7:00 A.M., Goode High School_

Ryan's PoV

Ah, it was great to be back. I, Ryan Sanchez, school's most popular guy, was finally back from my vacation. I had missed the first few days of school, and was ready to scope out campus for a new hot girl. I was captain of our football team, and second hottest guy in school. Only that one guy, Percy Jackson, was better looking than me. Every girl wanted him, and he turned every girl down. My god, who does he think he is?!

So I walk out into the courtyard and I see her. The hottest girl to walk these halls. She was tan, like a California girl, and she had long legs, and beautiful blonde princess curls. My eyes raked up and down her body, memorizing every inch of it. She was wearing light blue short denim shorts, and a black vest over a grey tank top. She was hot.

I walked up to her, smiled and put my arm on her shoulder and walked with her. I flashed my most charming smile. "Hey, sweetheart. You're new here, but stay with me and we could have lot of fun." I winked suggestively, only to be met with a disgusted glare.

"Look creep, don't think I'm desperate, 'cause I'm not. And how many poor girls do you hit on? Gods, just leave me alone!" She started to speed up. I raced after her and said, "Aw, sweetheart, that's no way to be. You're single, I'm single, let's have some fun!"

"Actually, I'm not. I have a boyfriend. Oh, here he comes now."

I looked behind me to see where she pointed. She was pointing at none other than Percy Jackson. Jackson walked up to us and grinned at her. "Hey, Annabeth." So that was her name.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She said, laughing no doubt at the confused expression on my face. Jackson leaned in to kiss her, and I swear they would have kissed forever if I hadn't cleared my throat.

Jackson looked up, as if acknowledging my presence for the first time. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you want, Ryan."

"I want what is rightfully mine to claim." I pointed at Annabeth. Her jaw dropped and she looked enraged, she came forward, about to punch me. Jackson looked at her, and she pouted at him. He seemed to be struggling, but shook his head. She frowned, but glared at me. Jackson then took Annabeth's hand and they walked away. I narrowed my eyes, particularly on Annabeth, taking in every inch of her backside (every inch!). I watched Jackson take away my girl. But I didn't worry too much. Not at all.

I always enjoy a good Chase.

Annabeth PoV

Walking away from the creep, Percy grinned at me. "Let me take care of Sanchez. This is a guy's fight." I shot him a look saying '_that sounds sexist'_ and he rolled his eyes at me. . Just then, Rachel and her wannabe follower came up to us. The girl, Juliet Skyt, was nice enough. If only she wouldn't keep following The Triple Dares. She was always at their coattails, hoping they would let her in the group. She was a wannabe, as they called her in the Triple Dares. Rachel only let her tag along because she wrote the school newspaper, and that meant Rachel was in every issue.

Rachel smiled at us sweetly. "Oh, I was just coming to find you two!"  
Us two? Something was up.

"Have you seen the newspaper? Oh, the story is great!" She continued.

I shrugged and took the paper from Juliet. She gave an apologetic look at me. I just then noticed the shiny, new looking pink Prada purse, the one I had seen at the mall when I was looking for a new backpack. The one that cost $949.99. The one that only Rachel Elizabeth Dare could afford to give away as a bribe.

I opened the paper quickly. I was on it.

**Hee hee :) PM/Review if you have any ideas on what will be on the paper, and what Ryan and Rachel will do next. As for me, it's off to the Bahamas! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6: I make new plans

**Hey! It's Chocoholic, and I would like to apologize for this being late and soo short. Also, i posted this three days ago, but accidently posted the wrong story. However, if you liked that oneshot, it is now a story, so read it, please :) It's called The Right Choice, rated T, and is now a multi-chapter story.**

**Anyway, school is starting in a one day so, I've been busy. We had to get back on track after our vacation, and I have other stories to work on. But trust me, this will get a lot harder once school starts, soo… yup. **

**Also, i apologize for any rude words i use, swear words, that is. Many of the words are necassary to use, to uphold the teenage person thing, especially in Rachel's PoV. **

**Also, in reply to an anynomous reviewer, no Sadie does not know they are demigods, but she says Oh my Gods because she ids from the Red Pyramid series by Rick Riordan, which has to do with Egyptian mythology, has multiple egyptian gods, which is where that term comes from, for her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… :(**

**Enjoy! **

Rachel PoV

I was enjoying Annabeth's face as she saw what was on the newspaper. Juliet was overjoyed that I wanted to do something with her, and agreed, as long as I bought her that cheap purse.

Juliet's job was to follow Annabeth and take pictures of her. I found this one perfect picture of her holding a knife up to a puppy! That is just soo cruel! Over the weekend we put together a great story about how Annabeth could be a serial killer, a terrorist, she could be after our school.

The only reason we were allowed to write an article like that was because Juliet ran the newspaper, only her, and it wasn't even school funded.

Annabeth had a pained expression on her face, not angry, not upset, just pained, like dealing with this was going to be a pain in the ass.

And I loved it!

Annabeth's PoV

She doesn't get it.

That 'poor puppy dog' that was in the picture was no poor puppy dog. It was the Chimera.

I didn't know how I was going to get it into Rachel's thick skull that Percy is _my _boyfriend. I'm not just some random slut who happened to be his girlfriend. She needs to understand that she can't change this.

Percy's PoV

I was about to say something about the newspaper, but the TVs cut me off. In my school, the PA system is hooked up to a bunch of TVs over the school that displays messages and events and stuff. On the TV screen was a picture of me. Then came a picture of Annabeth. The PA system erupted. "Percy Jackson, hottest boy in school, and most desired. Annabeth Chase, New Girl, but already hottest girl in school." I felt Annabeth tense beside me. "They claim to have been dating for two months, and have known each other for five years, but is this the truth?" Annabeth's eyebrows knit together as she stared at the TV screen. But it wasn't over yet. "Anyone who opposes this relationship, please meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Brooke Rivers and Talia Peters in Room 545 after school. Together, we can uncover the truth about Annabeth Chase, and save Percy Jackson." Then the screens went dark. Everyone on campus was staring at me and Annabeth. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we ran to homeroom. I got out my cell phone and texted my mom that I would be a little late from school.

_Annabeth_, I thought, _I know what we're going to do today._

**Yeah, yeah… It's a little mean girls 2, but I like it, and I hope you do too. Don't expect an update for at least a week, because I'll work as hard as I can, but I'm entering middle school so I'm gonna get a lot more homework… :(**

**But in the meantime, read my other stories, please :) **

**-Chocoholic**


	7. Chapter 7:I hate meetings

**Agh! Sorry! I know, it's been a while but since school started I've been busy! :( Thins have been crazy, me starting middle school, homework, etc. But here's your chapter. **

**Also, I'm gonna give you some incentive. When I get 5 reviews, I'll update. And that might take a while. SO REVIEW!**

**Oh, and also, these past few chapters has been all me in the AN's (in the story mostly too) because Cookie Queen has been busy, and lazy. **

**Do we have to go over this?! Me no own PJO! **

Percy's PoV

The rest of the day was uneventful. At lunch, Annabeth and I planned what do to when we crashed the meeting. At least, Annabeth did, and I watched her intently write in a tiny notebook. I was itching to set Rachel straight. When the end of the day came, I was hyperactive, and my ADHD wasn't helping. Annabeth was perfectly calm, probably because she had been planning and going over the notes. When we finally reached room 545, a meeting room, Annabeth opened her messenger bag and pulled out her plan. It wasn't a plan, really, mostly notes, or thoughts of what could happen, but it was something. She checked her watch, it was 3:45, and everyone who wanted to come to the meeting should have been there by now. Annabeth looked at me once, and opened the door. We saw almost the entire tenth grade in the room. It was the biggest meeting room, slightly smaller than the cafeteria, meant for those big conventions or whatever. There was a big, I mean huge, table in the center with swivel chairs around it. At the head of the table was Rachel, with a binder in one hand and a colorful bouquet of pens in the other. She smiled coldly at Annabeth, and then winked at me. "I was hoping you'd be able to join us. We have two seats reserved up her." We made our way towards Rachel. There were two seats on her left side that were empty, so we sat in those. Rachel frowned when Annabeth sat next to her instead of me. But she quickly recovered, and nodded to Brooke on her right. Brooke smiled, and Rachel stood up. "Welcome, welcome," She began, sounding like Effie Trinket. "We are pleased to have you here. As you know, this is the meeting to investigate who Annabeth Chase really is." Annabeth gave Rachel a murderous glare, which said girl returned with a smile.

The first person to speak up was Talia. "Annabeth Chase was expelled from 7 different schools all over the west coast. Her last school kicked her out May 7th, 2012, for exploding the Orchestra room. The school was Still High School."* Annabeth gave me a sheepish smile. Rachel smiled and opened her binder. "Yes, yes. She also was seen with Percy, when he was a rumored fugitive, so clearly, she is something of danger. 'Course Percy wasn't a fugitive, but Annabeth…"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and gave me a pointed look. I shrugged and tried not to smile at the thought of our first quest. That was when Annabeth and I didn't even like each other. Gods that seemed like centuries ago, even though it was only a few years.

Rachel continued, "Oh, and she was admitted to one month of guidance counseling when she was at age seven, claiming that she was being stalked by a man in a trench coat, with one eye." Rachel said this as if Annabeth belonged in a nut house. Something clicked in me, and I realized that the man she was talking about, was in fact the man that had stalked me in my younger years.

The meeting went on for another fifteen minutes before I shot Annabeth a look and she and I got up and left. Rachel was burning a hole through my back as I walked out, but I didn't care.

On the ride home, Annabeth was silent. She kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't say a word. Finally, I stopped at a 7-11. She looked at me questioningly, for the first time after we left the meeting. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I thought you might want a slushie."

"Well I don't."

"Well I do."

"Then get one!" She snapped.

"Annabeth." I said. No reply.

"Annabeth." I said again, louder, more firmly. Still no reply.

"Annabeth, look at me!" I was close to yelling. This time, she turned her glare at me. "What?!"

I softened my gaze a bit. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Nothing, Percy. It's Rachel. She's getting to me. Who knows what she'll do next?"

I turned on the car and backed out of the parking lot. She gave me another confused look. "What are you doing?"

I smiled knowingly. "I know just what you need."

The drive was short. When we reached my apartment building, Annabeth shot me another confused look. I smiled and shook my head. I lead her up to my floor. We walked to the apartment, and I knocked on the door, having forgotten my keys. There was silence for about ten seconds, the door opened, and Annabeth was attacked in a flash of blue and brown.

**Sorry, that was short, but I'm running out of ideas. BTW, it's not all drama, there'll be some action. But I'm horrid at that so… **

**It's talk like a British person day.**

**Ello, mate. Blimey it's been hot out! That bloody drought! **

**Haha! :) BYEZZ!**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's NoteSorry!

Hi, Sorry that the next chapters not up. But this is just a short author's note.

Well, dear guest, the British one.

First off: Thank you for reviewing.

Second: I've never actually met a British person. Only have I ever seen one in movies.

Third: So, so sorry about my sister reviewing. She was angry, needed something to rant about, saw your review and: BINGO! You made her day.

Fourth: Ha, no. Not all California girls have blond hair and blue eyes. I'm a Cali Girl, and I don't, bit- anyway.

Fifth: My sister was correct about something: I am entitled to my own opinion.

Sixth: Nothing in those short two sentences was offensive. If you don't remember what it said, it was this: 'Ello, mate. Blimey, it's been hot out! That bloody drought!' It was simply a commentary on the weather in my area, and I said it in my best British person voice, trying to slam in as many British exclamations or phrases. Don't get your panties up in a twist.

Seventh: I've seen plenty of movies with British people in it (mostly Harry Potter, but don't judge.) Also, I've read the books. Considering the fact that J.K. Rowling, a BRIT, wrote that book, and she used 'mate', 'blimey', and 'bloody' plenty of freaking times, I see no reason for you to go and throw yourself off a cliff about this.

Eighth: There's this thing. It's called a dictionary. Have you heard of it? They must have some in Britain. It's _I'd, _you fool. Not _eyed! _

So. If I were you, _**I'd **_check my facts before posting stuff on sites.

Right. Now, if you have any further insults to throw at me, please do so.

Dear riki14499:

Sorry! No, it's not a crossover.

Dear Maya Diamanti:

I would love to post your stories, if you're ok with it. Of course, all credits will be put to you. If you want, PM me, and I'll tell you my email.

Dear: The-Avian-Olympian

I just understood you name! I finished reading Fang today, and I logged onto FF, and saw this and my head exploded! Also, yes Ryan is a creeper. Second, Über sorry about the oneshot. But check out The Right Choice, because it's now a story.

Okay Dokay! More Reviews please. And I'm having a major case of Writers Block, so reviews are even more appreciated. I hope I can at least get something decent down for the next chappy. :(


	9. Chapter 9: AN

**Ack! I am soo sorry… Stupid school gives me like NO TIME to write. Which is why I am putting this story on hold. Sorry. Also, I really don't like where this is going, so I'm probably going to discontinue this. I'm so sorry, but SHS has really no plot. At all. :(. I apologize to those of you who thought this was a chapter and now are sad that this story is probably not going to continue. **

**But, on a happier note, MARK OF ATHENA COMES OUT TO_FREAKING_MORROW! AGH! Percabeth reunion (oh yeah!), Percabeth reunion (oh yeah!)! :)))))))) MWAHAHA! And, on Wednesday, you can bet that I'm gonna go to Costco and buy it for just 10.00 dollars! But me and my sister are going to have to flip a coin to see who reads it first… :( Even if I win, I'm going to have to hide it so that she doesn't just steal it from me (grrr…..) And AHHHHH! Percy!**

**MARKOFATHENA!**

**Hugs and Kisses, Sparx01, Chocoholic. **


	10. The Real Chapter 8: Little Talks

**Hey guys please don't yell at me. *cringes*** **Kay so I'm back and ready to finish. I'll to try to update about every other week, earlier if possible.**

**By the way, you should know that this was going to be Cookie Queen who was going to update. She started this chapter in November but then never did it. Whatever. I didn't even know up until I decided to write and saw Chapter 8 on word and I'm like: 'say what, dawg?' and then I read it and I'm like 'Gurl, swerve.' So, HA, COOKIE QUEEN! I win. **

**Also, happy late Halloween, Thanksgiving, Hanukah, Kwanza, Diwali, Christmas, Valentine's Day, etc. **

**Okay, so I visited Rick Riordan's house and brought along a giant stuffed Mrs. O'Leary, but he still wouldn't give me the rights. So, nope. **

**Without further ado, here is the chapter.**

Percy's PoV

"ANNABETH!" My mother ran out of the apartment and attacked her. "Oh, my God, sweetheart, it's been so long!" She peppered her cheeks with kisses. Annabeth giggled and returned her hug, giving me a giggle over her shoulder.

My mom led us inside, talking animatedly. "So, Paul heard something about an annoying girl at school bugging you two?" She said it like a question, after finishing her story about Chiron accidently IM-ing her three in the morning.

Annabeth gave me a look. "Um, yeah, but Sally it's nothing to worry about, really. She's just a little jealous. Well, a lot jealous."

Mom nodded, but she didn't look convinced. "Well, if there are any problems, tell me rights away." Then as a second thought, she teasingly added, "And, Anna? You can call me mom."

Annabeth blushed strawberry red and I could feel myself do the same. We tried to look away, but wandering grey eyes met sea green, and then dropped like a storm over the sea. We shuffled after my mom into the dining room, and I grabbed Annabeth's hand and gave it a squeeze. I thought I could see the hint of a smile on her face, though it was down.

* * *

Mom and Annabeth sat on a loveseat, talking quickly in a way girls only could, both clutching coffee mugs. I tried to follow the conversation, I really did, but it's hard to follow two girls' conversation, and, face it, with a beauty like Annabeth sitting in front of me, it's pretty hard to focus on anything besides blonde hair and stormy eyes. She looked so pretty, talking rapidly to my mother. Her head shifted to look at me and once again, gray eyes met green. She blushed and looked away under the intensity of my gaze.

Suddenly, I could understand what my mom was suggesting, by telling Annabeth to call her mom. WE could get married. I could picture it, Annabeth in a white dress –actually, I don't care what color the dress was- holding a bouquet of flowers and walking down an aisle strewn with rose petals; Annabeth and I walking into a house together; Annabeth holding a baby in her arms while I stood above her.

I was sure that the Fates were doing this on purpose: showing me the future. I realized Annabeth kept shooting me glances, so I probably had zoned out. I shook my head: now was not the time for these thoughts.

"Oh, um Percy, honey?" mom looked at me nervously.

"Hmm?" I replied, watching her carefully.

"What would you think about a sibling?" Mom squeaked out.

I just stared. "You're pregnant?!"

She nodded softly. Annabeth screamed. "Oh my Gods, Sally, that's great!" She placed her coffee mug on the table and gave mom a big hug.

"Percy?" My mom asked timidly. I realized that while I had been sitting and staring at the table, my mom's mind must have been whizzing at 100 miles per hour. I'm sure she was getting all the wrong thoughts about my possible reaction.

"Mom," I said breathlessly. "Th-that's great! Oh, does Paul know?"

Mom shook her head. "No, not yet. Perce, are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded but I was lying to myself. "Will she like me?"

Annabeth, seeing my face, dropped her arms from my mother and came around to hug me. "Already picking genders, huh?" That drew a small laugh, although it sobered up quickly. She noticed and rubbed my shoulders. "Percy, she _or _he will love you. I just know it."

"But, I mean, it's not even fair. Imagine, living under the shadow of me, not to mention I'm half God, and literally invulnerable!"

Annabeth dropped her hands from my shoulders and glared at me. "No self-esteem issues here, I see."

I grinned cheekily at her. "But you love me!"

She sighed, as though regretting something. "Unfortunately, I think I do."

I gave her a grin, then leaned over and kissed her softly, not caring if my mom was watching.

* * *

Sally watched her son kiss his girlfriend and felt a pang of remorse: she missed the little boy with scraped knees, messy hair and big green eyes, asking if the big black dog outside was real, or if he could lick the spoon from the (blue, of course) cake batter.

She missed that he would now whisper his secrets to somebody else, not her. It hurt her heart, but she was glad that the girl was Annabeth Chase. She would rather nobody else.

* * *

Mia. If it was a girl, we decided to name her Mia. If it was a boy, we would name him Luke. Naming him Luke was my idea, of course, but I could see Annabeth's eyes darken a little. Mom nodded somberly, thinking it was an appropriate tribute to him.

When we rode back to Annabeth's uncle's home, it was really quite. "Anna?" I asked. "What are you thinking?" I didn't need to ask. I knew she was thinking about Luke.

"That was really sweet, you know. Naming him Luke," She replied, albeit quietly. "It…he deserves it."

I nodded in agreement. "Well, if it's triplets we could always name them Luke, Charles, and Silena."

Annabeth grinned. "Yeah, I don't know about that. Maybe we should wait for our own."

That caused me to slam on the brakes. It was a good thing we were at a red light. "Wh-what?" I spluttered. Was she suggesting…?

Her face was bright red. "Ergh- forget I said anything…"

I nodded but kept staring at her. I she was saying what I thought she was… basically she just said that we would settle down and have kids…

I have to admit, that thought brought a small smile to my face.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV

I looked over at Percy, hopefully discreetly, and I could tell he was deep in thought. I wished I hadn't blurted out what I had; it's just that what Sally said had gotten me thinking. A lot.

We pulled up to David's home and I saw Aunt Jessica's car was in the driveway, along with a hot pink convertible on the side. Curious, I shifted in my seat to look at the car, but could get no other dirt.

Percy cleared his throat. "So, Anna… about what you said earlier…" He started, but I quieted him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Percy, even I don't know what I just said. When the time comes, we can think about it, but not now. Now is most definitely not the time." I looked back at the house. "Do you want to come in? I can help you with your trig homework?" Even I could hear the hesitation in my voice; I loved him but I really needed to be alone, I needed time to think about what I'd said; to think about Rachel, to think about everything, really.

To my relief, he shook his head. "I'd love to, Anna, but I've got to get home, get started on that trig… ugh. Plus, mom probably needs me, and I kind of need to talk to Paul."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay. Tell Paul hey for me, okay?" I faltered. "And Percy? I love you."

I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He hugged me and then I got out of the car. Alone at last. Time to go over my thoughts, do my calculus, and maybe even read some of The Scarlett Letter. I opened the door, and heard a bit of clatter in the den. I walked over, mainly to get my iPod from where I'd left it on the table, and realized that, no, I would not be alone.

* * *

Percy's PoV

I was in my room working attentively (so basically I was distracted by everything) on my trigonometry homework, when he IM came. "Percy?"

It was Travis. "Hey dude. What's up?" After a pause, I grinned wickedly. "How's Katie?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at his blush.

"Shut up you dou-doo doo…" He trailed off his expletive opting to call me a doo-doo when Chiron neared.

Chiron shook his head. "Travis, stop swearing. Percy? Hello, Percy, how are you?"

"Hey, Chiron. I'm good, thanks, but I'd be better if trigonometry didn't exist," He chuckled. "Anyway, what's up with you?"

"There is something I wanted to talk to you and Annabeth about. Where is she? I assumed you'd be… together…"

I ignored the slightly suggestive way he said 'together' and replied. "Oh, yeah she was here just an hour or two ago… I dropped her home."

"Oh," He sighed. "Well, let me tell you, and I trust you can explain it to her." He looked at me, asking for conformation. At my nod, he continued. "There's a boy… he's a freshman at Goode, I don't think you know him; his name is David. He has powers that are like nothing we've ever seen, except, perhaps, in you. We are not aware of his godly parentage, But it's like a magic hotspot coming from where he is, though it could be you and Annabeth.

"Regardless, keep an eye on him. Remember: freshman, dark brown hair, blue eyes, and good at sports. He's probably going to try out for a sports team. You're on basketball, correct?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. You know what to do. Keep him out of trouble, report anything to us. Oh, and tell Annabeth, you idiot. Don't let her distract you, if you know what I mean."

I blushed and nodded, then swiped my hand through the mist. "So, um… trig…"

"Percy," my Mom called me downstairs for dinner. I jumped up, remembering it was lasagna. When I reached the kitchen my mom was bending down to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

"Mom! Stop, I can do it!" I cried, rushing forward.

"Percy," She laughed, placing the lasagna on the counter and removing her oven mitts. "Calm down, I'm just three months." She shook her head. "Go set the table. God, I don't know what you're going to do with Annabeth."

I rubbed my eyes and pulled the pulled the plates out of the cabinet, not sure either.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV

In the den was my aunt Jessica, with some girls from school, a girl named Darla, one named Carrie, one we called Steph but no one knew her real name, and the greatest of them all, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Annabeth! Why don't you come help us! David told you that I ran yearbook club, right? C'mon, join us!" Jessica bubbled, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Um, no thanks, Jess, I have homework and Percy's going to IM for help with trig…" I caught myself saying IM too late. I was going to fix it but Darla decided to open her big mouth.

"IM? You mean like Instant Message?" Darla said obnoxiously. "Isn't that, I dunno, old fashioned?" She looked doubtful.

"Well, that wouldn't be the only thing Annie here is old fashioned about," Rachel spoke, and then coughed into her hand 'prude'.

Jessica was again oblivious to what Rachel said. "Oh, Anna, you spend too much time with Percy, making out and what not. And we all know that regardless of his intent in calling you, you'll just end up talking about crap 'till, like, eleven, and then you'll say, 'Seaweed Brain, we need to go to sleep' and he'll say, 'But Wise Girl…' and you'll sigh and say goodnight about a billion times, then you'll fight over who loves who the most, and finally you'll turn in."

I stared at her in astonishment: some of it was true; we did end up talking late, I did tell him to go to sleep, but we never did that icky gushy 'I love you more' stuff.

But seeing Rachel's face, it was worth it. "How do you know what we do?"

She smiled. "I eavesdrop. But, by the way, you guy should be quieter when you're in your room." and she winked at me, to Rachel's obvious horror.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love my aunt?

* * *

**Yay! I've actually updated.**

**I really want to stress how sorry I am but I have some inspiration after taking like a four month break, and I am here to finish the story. **

**I gave you an extra-long chapter, by the way, because you deserve it.**

**Actually, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, which is kind of sad…**

**I'll try to update every one to two weeks, but no guarantees. **

**So, anyway, please review. Thirteen more till 100! :) **

**Love ya!**

**~~~~~Chocoholic **


	11. The Real Chapter 9: Changes

**Hai…**

**That's right, I'm updating derps.**

**Oh, by the way…**

**It's Chocoholic.**

**Now, this would have been up sooner, but Avatar: The Last Airbender was calling to me.**

**Let me explain: this spring, I stumbled upon Legend of Korra, and, being bored, I watched it. I got addicted, but I had never seen Avatar. So, I had been trying to get my hands on the series when my sisters friend gave us her Netflix password, to watch Doctor Who, but oh well. Avatar was on instant queue and I started.**

**AND I JUST FINISHED THE ENTIRE SERIES AND I AM PISSED! THEY CAN'T JUST LEAVE US WITH KATAANG MAKING OUT (which I do appreciate;) ) WHAT HAPPENED TO ZUKO'S MOM AND AZULA! WHAT ABOUT THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE AND KANNA? AND SOKKA AND SUKI?!**

**Ok, well I do have some 35,493 stories of fanfic… **

**Um… well… let's update.**

Annabeth's PoV

"Okay, girls, right now we need to brainstorm some ideas for the yearbook theme, then we can plan the them for the inside pages, and then we'll have the pictures and stuff to do, but of course, all this will be over the course of some months." Jessica blabbered. "So, I'll be right back with some coloring stuff to doodle our ideas. You can, um, share your ideas."

I settled down onto the floor as Jessica left and thought for a moment as the other girls struck up conversations, some on their ideas, some on hair or clothes.

I picked at the extra fluff on my socks, thinking about what I could do. Suddenly, it hit me: Facebook! Everyone used it, and it could actually work!

"Anniebeth?" Rachel crooned. I looked up at her, trying to be indifferent, but honestly, all I wanted was to grab my iPod and run. "Sweetie, you're going to need to be careful around Percy. Wouldn't want that little heart of yours broken."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Be careful? Why?"

Jessica stomped back into the room with a bucket full of markers, crayons and colored pencils, and a stack of drawing paper, just as Rachel was about to answer. She looked at me in mock sympathy, and shrugged. "Okay everybody! Go ahead and write or draw your ideas. I'll be doing the same. Any questions come up, and you can ask me. Now, go!"

I grabbed a sheet of paper and a handful of colored pencils and go to work, setting up a cover for a Facebook themed yearbook.

* * *

At five o'clock, the girls began to file out of the house. I stood with Jessica and watched them go. "Where's Rachel?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I think she's still inside. I'll go get her." I said. Don't ask why I offered to go inside and fetch Satan's spawn, I just did.

Rachel was cleaning up the crayons and putting them in the bucket when I came into the room. "Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that, me and Jess were going to clean up afterwards."

She brushed off her hands on sauntered past me. "You're welcome. Don't count on it."

"Bye Jessica. Annabeth." She used her butterfly voice at Jess, but it turned cold and hard when she looked at me. "Um, Jessica? Would you mind giving me and Annabeth a moment to talk? In private?" She quiet bluntly stated that she needed Jessica to butt out.

Jessica left without a word and Rachel turned to me. "Look, Annabeth, you and I don't get along very well, and I think you need to know why.

"I've liked Percy for as long as I could remember. When I was in elementary, I liked Percy's black hair and bad-boy-ish-ness. When I was in middle school, I liked his jokes, personality, and all that. When he came into high school with me, I really started to appreciate him a lot. He was good-looking, popular, and he helped people. Just because he was popular, didn't make him a bastard. He hung out with some of the really un-popular kids, too.

"So, I think what I'm saying is, that it's not fair that you come here, a mystery girl whom nobody knows, comes in and swoops up the prize. You don't know him like I do, Annabeth. You don't know anything about him. You don't. Don't think I'm going to give up."

And with that, she turned on her heel and left in her convertible.

* * *

The week passed uneventfully, though I got the feeling Rachel was thinking hard about something. After our heart to heart chat about Percy, she didn't bother us at all, and the ocean of drama was at rest.

Friday night, Percy had me come over to his house to watch movies while his parents went out for dinner. We sat on the couch as Percy popped in the CD I brought (the entire Avatar series- okay, okay, I was secretly an Avaturd.) and sat on the couch next to me. I snuggled up ral close to him and he smiled down at me, then pulled me into his lap. I was surprised at how right this felt, to be with Percy, and I knew that, despite what Rachel had said to me, I knew me and Percy were meant to be with each other.

Percy's PoV

Annabeth curled up in my lap and I grinned at her as she sighed contentedly. As the opening theme for Avatar played (I'll admit, I was interested- Annabeth made it seem so magical and awesome- and frankly, elemental bending is freaking awesome!)

"Percy?" Annabeth said softly into my chest.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I love you." She pressed her head back into me. I pushed my finger under her chin and kissed her softly. She sat up in my lap and kissed me back harder and fiercer, while the music for Avatar played in the background.

In the back of my ADHD mind, something was nagging me- something important that I needed to tell Annabeth.

But with an exciting TV series playing in the background, and my gorgeous girlfriend sitting in my lap whose only plans were to keep me to herself all night- well lets just say I wasn't in my right mind.

Not that I ever was.

**Yeah! I updated! As you can see, I am in the middle of grieving over Avatar…**

**Well, there's my crappy little chapter.**

**A few people wanted more Percabeth fluff and I agree that that was more like wisps than fluff. But I'll try to stuff in some fluff next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. Now, I will be Azula, and order you to review, or else you will be banished! Hee hee. See ya next week!**

**Also, I'm going to write a new Kataang one-shot. Read it if you're an Avaturd! **


	12. The Real Chapter 10: Who's That?

**Disclaimer: **

**Chocoholic: Leo… tell them *sobs***

**Leo: This loser doesn't own me. My sexiness is too much for her. **

**Chocoholic: hah. haha. don't you mean scrawniness? **

Percy's PoV

I slammed the locker shut as I headed out into the gym. Basketball tryouts were today and I was heading them as captain of the team. I walked upon a throng of males in black, red, and white clothing (our school colors). Some of them were running, some were practicing shooting, some were passing back and forth among other things.

I saw Annabeth in the bleachers eyes glued to a book. As if sensing me, she looked up at me and grinned. I could swear my heart sped up at the sight of her grin. She laughed at something I wasn't aware of, (probably my expression), and gestured to the waiting people.

_Okay,_ my brain told me. _Right now we have tryouts, Annabeth later. _

I turned to the group of people and told them to start by running five laps around the track. "You will be timed and we're going to record all the scores. Get started."

* * *

I have to admit, holding tryouts was taxing work. Annabeth left just a few minutes ago to go and take yearbook pictures.

There were some really bad people and some really good people and some alright people, as usual. A few kids, like Jake, Aden, Brian and David really surprised me; they didn't look it, but they were among the best.

I checked my watch and sighed. Five more minutes to go. "Alright, everybody dismissed! I may have to hold a second tryout. You'll get the email from me or Coach Jen." I nodded at the coach.

"That's it. Thanks Percy. See you all later, okay? Now shower, you apes." Coach blew her whistle and the 'apes' loped over to the locker rooms. I saw a few leave the gym in just their gym clothes without showering but shrugged it off.

Right now, my mind was on Annabeth, and I also needed to tell her about that one freshman kid who's name escaped me…Sid?

Annabeth's PoV

I smiled at the four friends in front of me, grinning over a chessboard. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese," they echoed through their teeth. The flash went off as I took another yearbook picture of the Chess club.

"Thanks, guys," I motioned for them to keep playing as I left the classroom where the club met. Lastly, I needed to take a few pictures of the outdoor sports. I made my way outside into the soccer fields and got my camera ready.

I snapped a few shots of them in action, and grabbed a few players to take separate shots. After I finished, I started past the basketball courts. I heard a grunting and turned to see who it was.

On the courts was a boy with dark hair in school color gym clothes shooting free throws. He shot basket after basket, nothing but net, mostly. I decided to take a few candid pictures and hid behind a bush.

I focused my camera and had taken two shots when I saw him look behind him quickly. I lowered the camera and watched as he backed up a couple feet and then took a running start. His feet pounded on the ground as he neared the basket and then… he jumped. I could feel the mist spread out from around him but after years of practice, I had grown resistant to many things. I could clearly see him jump five feet up, higher than anybody could have, higher than the basket. He dumped the ball in the basket and landed softly on his feet.

I could feel the magic pulse around me as he turned and wiped the sweat off his face. I recognized the face: he was one of the boys at basketball tryouts. I positioned my camera and captured a few shots off his face, before bolting when his back was turned.

* * *

"Percy!" I ran towards him as he walked out of the locker rooms. He caught me and swung me around. "Woah, hey, I know you're excited to see me-"

"Oh shut up!" I whacked him on the arm. He pouted and I pulled him down to press my lips against his in a chaste kiss. "I need to show you something. Come home with me?"

He grinned at me and I regretted saying that. "OH, YES," he said loudly, on purpose, of course. "OF COURSE I'LL COME HOME WITH YOU, ANNABETH." I heard laughter erupt in the locker room and I punched Percy in the arm.

"That's not what I meant," I muttered as I led him out of the gym. "Perv."

He just laughed behind me.

Juliet's PoV

I heard Annabeth and Percy before I saw them and ran towards them. The hallway was empty and you could hear the clacking of my boots on the floor.

In truth I felt bad for giving Rachel the pictures of Annabeth. I genuinely liked Annabeth, but I was blinded by greed and that purse looked so, sooo pretty!

"Annabeth!" I called. She turned her head towards me and instantly her gaze hardened, and I realized that I would not be getting an apology anytime soon.

I caught up to her and Percy, who was watching me carefully. The look on his face said that he did not dislike me, though he wasn't overly fond of me. Mind reader, I know. I'm just that cool.

"What do you want, Juliet?" Annabeth said bitterly.

"Uh," I said stupidly, still caught up in my own thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I, uh, wanted to apologize for, you know, helping Rachel. I was blinded by greed and I really wanted that purse and-"

"It's fine," Percy waved me off, not unkindly, and turned to Annabeth with a mischievous look on his handsome face. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Annabeth wanted to take me home."

"Percy!" Annabeth whacked him despite the blush on her face.

I backed away slowly. "Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," and, after a pause, I added, "you know they have video cameras in the locker rooms, right?"

Annabeth huffed and dragged a laughing Percy away from the hallway.

"Alright, Percy, we need to talk," I heard Annabeth's voice carry over, and laughed, wondering just how much talking would be done between them.

**Hey, guys. Chocoholic here.**

**So, I have an excuse. The first time was after ISAT week and I was so tired. The second, I had a lot of homework and tests after ISATs so… yeah. **

**But it's spring break now, so yay!**

**You know, I felt that Juliet's character could really develop into something mor than an extra.**

**Hope you enjoyed. It's not my favorite, kind of just a filler chapter. I think it leads up to the next chapter better, though. I just couldn't help but add in the sexual innuendo!**

**Now review, or I'll send Leo to 'awe you with his sexiness'.**

***shudders* **


	13. The Real Chapter 11: Just Plain Weird

**Um hi guys sorry I didn't update Saturday or Sunday; Saturday I had a party to go to and then a giant religious festival and a rave party at the temple to celebrate for it (happy Holi!) and then Sunday was my mom's birthday.**

**Right well…not much to say.**

**Except for the fact that I don't own PJO. **

Annabeth dragged me out of the car to her garage. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I heard a bunch of banging and clanging coming from the garage. My demigod senses went into over drive and obviously, Annabeth heard it too. "That can't be normal," she said. "It's worse than Connor and Travis!"

Quietly, she crept up to the garage and pressed her ear against the cool metal. Her face changed from confusion to a tired, irritated look. "Hellhounds."

I grinned. "Let's kick some furry underworld butt."

Annabeth opened the garage, which, under certain circumstances, would be a really stupid idea but considering it was just hellhounds, I figured it was fine.

Boy, was I wrong.

Standing inside the garage, holding a large tuft of black fur was a rather scary looking girl.

Now, when I say scary, I don't mean "Argh, I'm gonna kill you and then hang your body by its toenails scary" like Annabeth is when she's mad. No, it was literally scary, like she had silver eyes, like she was possessed and her skin was grey and mottled. She was in an old fashioned toga but it was raggedy and gray.

"Perseus Jackson… And Chase. Annabeth Chase." The girl held her head in a creepy way and continued to stare at us. She cackled all of a sudden and looked down at the ground. "What's that? Yes…yes the demigodses will be very helpful…once we have their blood!" She laughed a phlegmy cackle. "And the son of the wind shall be taken! What great power my queen, my master, my patron, what great power we shall be graced with! What-

Suddenly she shrieked and opened her palm in front of us. In her hand was an orb of- quite literally- darkness. She squeezed and disappeared. Left in her wake were three words:

THE EARTH RISES.

David's PoV

I don't know how I did it. I didn't ask for it, and I can't remember much. All I know is that one day I wake up in a bed and I'm being told to go to school. I remember people: my friends, and my parents, what I was going to try out for.

Of course, Aden and Brian helped me a lot with things I was confused on, like why Mrs. Dodds was such a bitch. I told them I had fallen and had a minor case of amnesia, and that most of it would come back to me.

It wasn't until I started playing basketball that I realized I had powers. At first it was just that I could jump really high. But then, one day, I was walking home and there was a giant gust of wind. All I thought was, _'wind, please stop.' _and suddenly, the trees and flowers were still and I could hear tweeting birds again.

I wasn't so sure. That was weird.

So to test it out, I thought for the wind to start again. Sure enough, the breeze picked up, and leaves were thrown into my face.

Shit.

So I ran home. I ran inside and ran upstairs to find my Grandma. "Gram?"

She was sitting in her recliner, shining her boxing trophies. Those were her favorite. "Gram? Can I talk to you?" She looked up at me and smiled.

One thing about Gram. She wasn't a cliché old Grandmother. She used to kickbox and could still kick butt. There was one time a guy tried to steal her purse; I was shitting bricks watching her punch him down.

"David? Yes, sweetie? Sit down!" Gram put down her trophy and gestured to the seat in front of her. I hesitantly took it, wondering how I should word this. I decided to just spit it out. "Gram, how can I control the wind?"

She looked up, eyes very focused. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her lap. "Oh," she didn't sound shocked or confused, just interested. "I didn't know it would start so soon."

**Heh. So I was gonna write more, but this seemed like such a good place to stop XD.**

**Anyhoooo…**

**I just realized that Annabeth's uncle has the same name as David- David, of course.**

**Whoops. Oh well. **

**So, I know this isn't as long as they normally are, and I know I've had longer to write this, but screw schedule. I'll update whenever I can.**

**So every other weekish, I suppose. Maybe less. I don't know.**

**R&R, please! **


	14. The Real Chapter 12: wut's going on?

**I HAS AN EXCUSE! **

**Life is my answer.**

**Leo: But you don't have one, so how could one get in the way?**

**Shut up Leo! I'm really sorry guys. Summer is coming soon, though!**

**Except I'll be gone to India for a month…**

**But still! **

**I'm really trying.**

**On with the chapter!**

I turned to Annabeth. "…wut?"

Annabeth looked lost in thought (surprise surprise) and kept murmuring to herself. "Earth…the Earth will rise…Earth, Percy, Earth, Demigods, Earth, Gods, Earth, Titans, Earth, Earth, Earth-Gaea!" Annabeth yelled. "But what would the Earth want with us…she hates the Gods, true, but why mess with us and why now? There's got to be some logic to this…maybe, I dunno, ugh! Think, think, think!" She looked back up at the words that were swooped on the ground in dust and leaves. "The Earth rises! Of course, Gaea is rising!"

I stared at her. The way she spoke reminded me of some show I watched about a fake doctor and a blue box. I fell asleep halfway through it, but I remember bits and pieces and that doctor guy was freaking out, much in the same way she was now.

"Oh, never mind that right now," Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "We need to talk." She opened the door and ran inside, barely stopping to take her shoes off.

"Annabeth?" a lady with reddish hair popped out from a room to the right of the garage/mudroom. "Sweetie, I'm glad you brought Percy! Nice to meet you! Would you like a snack? I was actually baking biscuits for dinner, they'll be done in fifteen minutes. Do you want one?" Annabeth's Aunt Jessica, I presume, said.

I was just about to answer that yes, I very much would like a biscuit but Annabeth yanked me up the stairs. "Thanks, Jessica, but no, we're kind of in a hurry!"

Annabeth pulled me down a cream colored hallway to a door at the end, which I would assume would lead to her bedroom.

She opened it and pulled me in. I didn't get a chance to look around properly before I was shoved into a small, dark closet. "Oh, Chase I didn't know you rolled that way, but if this is what you want…"

Annabeth groaned. "Percy! For Zeus' sake, cut the sexual innuendoes!" she sighed and reached up, pulling a chain. The closet was flooded with soft gold light from the single flickering light bulb. "Percy, there's a guy."

I moaned. "This is breakup sex, isn't it?" the look on her face was priceless.

"What? No! Of course not! I'm not breaking up with you and if you talk about sex one more time, then, Gods help me, I will castrate you right here right now-"

"Just can't wait to get your hands on me, can you?" I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth looked me in the eye. If she was a rageface right now, she would be _"Challenge Accepted"_ rageface.

"Sorry, Percy," She said softly, a signal that I should be very afraid. "My hands would cover the entire thing; you're just too small."

She grinned up at me, a look that said _I win._

I understood why people were jealous of her.

"Okay, back to business!"

"Why are we in a closet?" I interrupted. I probably shouldn't have but it didn't seem like a closet was the best place to discuss.

"Gaea is smart. If she could send somebody up to my place and have them break into the garage…there might be cameras, recorders, all kinds of stuff in my room." Annabeth looked around. "Right, so about this guy-" she clamped a hand over my mouth. "not a word, Jackson. This guy- I don't know his name- is a demigod. I think. I saw-"

"What does he look like?" I interrupted her. Maybe I might know him. Suddenly, I remembered everything I was supposed to tell Annabeth; the freshman I needed to tell Annabeth about.

"Er…dark brown hair, short but pretty good-looking," I rolled my eyes at that. "and he was trying out for the basketball team because he was wearing the uniform. In the pictures he has blue eyes, but I don't know if that's the color they really are"

"David! Crap! Zeus, I forgot! Chiron told me about him!" I remembered him; he was a really good player, actually." I remembered him and his buddies, Aden, Brian and Jake. They were pretty good.

"Chiron said something to you and you didn't tell me?!" She shrieked.

Mark that on my list of scary things to avoid: angry girlfriends.

"I-I forgot…" I said meekly.

"Percy! You are a freaking idiot." She had a look on her face that said _'you better start talking'_.

I explained everything that Chiron said when he IMed me. She remained stoic throughout the entire story. When I finished, she looked down and thought for a bit. "We need to find David. Where do you think he'd be?"

I sighed. "Anna, it's been a long day. Leave him alone. We'll talk to him tomorrow. Just…relax."

Annabeth sighed. "You're right-savor that, I won't be saying it soon. Let's just hang out, or something."

I grinned evilly. "Or something." I lifted her up and kissed her right on the mouth, whilst freeing ourselves from the closet.

Don't ask me where the newfound confidence was from; I have no idea. Just an adrenaline rush, I guess.

But adrenaline was nothing compared to the feeling I was getting right now. My heart pounded, by stomach fluttered, and my brain felt like it was melting through my body.

Every. Single. Freaking. Time. That brain melts every single time.

"Perce-" Her words came out in a breathy moan, as if it wasn't hard enough to control myself. "Percy, this is not what I meant." She pulled off.

"Annie!" I was whining like a little kid, but who cared?

"Percy!" She stared me down but sighed. "Okay, but put me down Seaweed Brain. And no hickeys! God, if I have to wear a turtleneck to dinner I'll never hear the end of it."

**Ew. I honestly dislike this ending.**

**Funny Story: when Cookie Queen was going over it, she said she really liked the ending. **

**Whoops.**

**But put it this way- to make up for the month long break, I put some Percabeth at the end! **

**Guys, I'm five chapters till 100! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! **

**Thanks! R&R!**


End file.
